Bomax, the Atomic Ricochet
Bomax, the Atomic Ricochet is a Quantum Ravager from Protaxx whose attacks focus on size shifting. Revelation Piminy drew a picture of Bomax while on vacation, but did not actualy create him until much later. Weapons Boomerang Thrower spines on Bomax's back. Base Stats Lore Bouncing along the mountain paths of Protaxx, Bomax is liable to give you a severe change of ego, or at very least a big head. Bomax, like many Protaxxians, was just a set of organic atoms before the Crogenitor Plamek took interest in it. The atoms were resistant to Darkspore infection, one of the prerequisites for Plamek in his quest to save the young planet Protaxx. Unfortunately for the Crogenitor, the atoms were very hard to pin down, however he finally caught them in a Crystal Valence Trap. The CVT was normaly used to isolate helium atoms, but it held the molecule of Bomax quite nicely. Using the same method the Darkspore had, Plamek enlarged and copied the molecule thousands of times. A being was soon formed in the confines of the CVT. As the molecule had been designated by Helix as B-03-aX, Plamek named the creature Bomax. He then worked him within an inch of death: there was no room in the Crogenitor's plan for weakness. Bomax showed a propensity to take things from an odd angle, trying to use the increased powers of size-shifting to circumvent the obstacles Plamek put in front of him. There was even an escape attempt made by Bomax, when he found, that he could increase his jumping abilities by enlarging portions of his body to gain momentum. After another tranfection session - there had been many of these - the Crogenitor sent Bomax on his first mission, telling him that he had given him a biological set of weapons. These turned out to be energy boomerang throwers, the energy arcs were bouncing from enemy to enemy, quite like Bomax himself, gaining him the title, Atomic Ricochet. '' Appearance Bomax takes the form of a quadrupedal creature covered in chitin plates. His limbs and head are connected by nearly invisible electromagnetic bonds. He has a single eye and no mouth. He moves by hopping from place to place. The boomerang throwers are the spines on his back. Download Files PNG files here. Abilities ''Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Bomax Alpha. Basic Attack: Energy Boomerang Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 0.3 seconds Cast Type: Insant Bomax fires an arc of whirling'' energy at his enemy''.'' '''This arc ricochets to another nearby enemy as well dealing '''3-8 Energy Damage to each.'' Unique Ability: Giga Leap Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 6 seconds Cast Type: Insant Power Cost: 10 Bomax grows giant and pounces on the target area, dealing 10-18 Physical Damage to all enemies in an 8m radius. Squad Ability: Size Shifter Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 15 Bomax targets the area with his own special form of Quantum power channeling for 8 seconds, changing the size of random parts of all enemies in a '''12m' radius. The enemies take 5-10 Physical Damage and are Dazed while inside the area.'' Modifiers *'Bomax's Size Shifter: Reduced Cooldown and shorter channel time.' (Plamek's Affix) *'Bomax's Size Shifter:' Smaller enemies take more damage. (Melp's Affix) Passive Ability: Bouncy Bomax has a valence that repels most things around him. Because of this he moves by hopping, letting him jump over obstacles, projectiles, and enemies. Overdrive Bomax actually floats off the ground, allowing complete mobility. Variant Abilities: Alpha -Valence Refract Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 8 Refracts projectiles and enemies in the targeted area away from the user for 6 meters. Beta - Fission Ray Range: 17 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 10 Fires a blast of neutrons that breaks apart anything it hits dealing '''15-30' energy damage and giving the targets Physical Vulnerability for 4 seconds.'' Gamma - Dimensional Rift Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 11 Banishes all enemies in an '''6' meter area into an alternate dimension for 8''' seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects.'' Delta - Density Shift Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 7 ''All 'enemies in a 10 meter radius of the targeted area take 10 Physical damage and are slowed to 66% Movement Speed for 6 seconds. Allies in the area gain a 33% boost to Movement Speed for ten seconds. Trivia *Bomax is the only Hero so far that moves by hopping. Category:Protaxx Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Ravagers Category:Moramian Quantum